Starfleet inlichtingendienst
Starfleet inlichtingendienst is een afdeling binnen de Federatie Starfleet die zich bezig houdt met het verzamelen en analyseren van informatie over nabije machten in de ruimte. De informatie die ontvangen wordt, word dan doorgespeeld naar Starfleet commando of de Federatie raad die indien nodig actie onderneemt. * In 2268 rapporteerde Starfleet inlichtingendienst dat de Romulans de beschikking hadden over Klingon sterrenschip ontwerpen. Ze droegen ook kapitein James T. Kirk op om een prototype van een geavanceerd Romulan verhulapparaat te stelen. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident") * In 2369 was Starfleet inlichtingendienst van mening dat de Cardassian unie een nieuwe versie van een metagenisch wapen aan het ontwikkelen was dat al het leven op een planeet kon uitroeien, maar de infrastructuur intact liet. Een machtsovername zou op deze wijze uiterst simpel zijn. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Deel I") * In 2370 voorzag Starfleet inlichtingendienst de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] van informatie over Arctus Baran's raider, die aanvallen uitvoerde tegen diverse archeologische vindplaatsen in de Federatie. (TNG: "Gambit, Deel I") * Schout-bij-nacht Erik Pressman diende in Starfleet inlichtingendienst. Hij was betrokken bij de geheime ontwikkeling van een Federatie verhulapparaat, dat in strijd was met het Verdrag van Algeron. Na de vernietiging van de [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]] in 2358, bij een dramatisch verlopen test van het apparaat, werden alle documenten tot betrekking tot het onderzoek naar de ramp als geheim geclassificeerd. Pas in 2370 werd duidelijk dat de Pegasus diende als een testschip voor een prototype van het verhulapparaat. Admiraal Pressman veronderstelde dat er een aantal belangrijke personen in de organisatie betrokken waren bij het project, waaronder het Hoofd Starfleet inlichtingendienst zelf. (TNG: "[[The Pegasus|The Pegasus]]") * Een ander doel waar de organisatie zich in in het begin van de 2370s mee bezig hield waren de Maquis. In 2372 geloofde de organisatie dat de Maquis van plan waren om een lading industriële replicators te kapen die bedoeld waren voor de door de oorlog geteisterde Cardassian unie. Het bleek dat deze informatie juist was, maar Starfleet inlichtingendienst ontdekte niet dat er een verrader aan het werk was aan boord van het ruimtestation Deep Space 9; Michael Eddington. Eddington speelde het klaar om met de gehele lading ervandoor te gaan. (DS9: "For the Cause") * Aan het begin van 2373 ontdekte Starfleet inlichtingendienst dat kanselier Gowron het Klingon militaire hoofdkwartier verplaatst had naar Ty'Gokor. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") * Tijdens de Dominion oorlog was Starfleet inlichtingendienst machtiger dan ooit en speelde een belangrijke rol in het verzamelen van de handelswijze en infrastructuur van de Dominion. Één van de grootste successen was het localiseren van een Dominion sensor array aan het begin van 2374, die de Dominion had gebruikt om de geallieerden te observeren in een gebied dat vijf sectoren besloeg. (DS9: "Behind the Lines") * Een tak van Starfleet inlichtingendienst was de Afdeling van interne zaken, die zich bezig hield met het opsporen van veiligheidslekken. In 2374 deed Luther Sloan zich voor als een agent van interne zaken terwijl Julian Bashir testte in een namaak holodek scenario. (DS9: "Inquisition") * Één van de grootste fiasco's tijdens de oorlog was het over het hoofd zien van de opbouw van Dominion strijdkrachten in de Kalandra sector, van waaruit de vijand een vloot lanceerde voor een invasie van Betazed. De Dominion speelde het klaar om de gehele planeet binnen tien uur te veroveren, aangezien er van de kant van Starfleet geen waarschuwing was geweest. Het zou één van de grootste vernederingen worden van de oorlog. (DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight") Zie ook: Sectie 31 Categorie:Agentschappen de:Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte en:Starfleet Intelligence fr:Starfleet Intelligence